


girl meets world: lost in rileytown

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: in this poemriles is facing somemental health problems.she doesn't know what's happeningshe only knows thatit's nothing good.rileytown is becoming a sensitive gravity place.





	girl meets world: lost in rileytown

**Author's Note:**

> as always i would love to know your opinions and your advices!

i feel like shit.

and she doesn't

want to talk to me.

 

and everything hurts,

i can't breathe

and i feel weak.

 

i feel like shit,

i feel like shit

and i can't handle this.

 

it's like

i've never learned

how to be a human

i've never learned how to feel.

 

it's like

i'm from outta space

i don't know who i am.

 

i'm lost in rileytown.

i'm not okay,

but i don't know.

 

__

 

does it hurt?

ignorance,

does it hurt?

 

does it burn

as i feel?

 

because

 **i don't know**.

 

**i don't know**

why it hurts

to breathe.

 

**i don't know**

why i can't walk

or move.

but i can

feel,

 **too much**.

 

**i want to understand**

but i also

wanna  **cry**

and  **sleep** ,

and maybe

 **die**.

 

 **i'm scared, ma**.

 

we humans, weigh less in space,

but i, on earth,

feel too much.


End file.
